


Can't Let It Be Real

by Mizyuuki256



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A fanfic of a fanfic, Don't Judge Me, M/M, My attempt at dealing with my own pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizyuuki256/pseuds/Mizyuuki256
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, after reading Lotus's story, 'Can't make you like me,' I had a few too many feels and couldn't properly function, and then I watched a clip of Supernatural, at a friend's behest, where Castiel died, and . . . Yeah, I was not at my best. The isn't the first work I've done, but it is the first I've done I n a while, so, if it sucks, feel free to tell me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let It Be Real

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Make You Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546323) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is a sequel to Lotus's story Can't Make You Like Me, which was written for RedheadScientist on AO3. So, not completely mine. It might be best to read that first.
> 
> I just couldn't get this scene out of my head because I keep thinking the same thing over and over when it comes to these two:
> 
> One- Peter is way stronger physically, than most people think he is. This has actually come up in the comics recently. Doc Oc got his body and has a piece of Peter in his head, and, when not paying attention, broke a guy's jaw in half with one punch, not even meaning to. Then he made the point that, apparently, Spidey had been holding out on all the villains in an attempt not to hurt them, and that just seems like something Venom wouldn't care about.
> 
> Two- Venom, the original symbiote, combined with his spawn, Carnage, who fused with a nutcase and became even more insane and cruel than symbiotes are naturally, would tear Peter apart inside terribly, and it would suck for him, so the Venom here isn't really JUST Venom, its a combination of Venom, who hates Peter for casting him out, and carnage, who makes the psychos on Criminal Minds cringe
> 
> Three- As someone who has lost their family member during a big fight with them, I can honestly say that Peter never got over what happened with his Uncle Ben, which, while not a major point, is still kind of mentioned in this.
> 
> Four- Wade has the capacity to be more serious, he just chooses not to because his lack of seriousness is the only thing keeping him just in this side of completely nuts as opposed to mostly nuts. I feel like he's always had this one box we never get to see that talks Wade down because that's what Wade has gotten used to.
> 
> Finally- Peter and Wade kind of need each other if they ever do get together. They really do, because they need someone to keep them on whatever side they need to be on and to forgive them when they cross that line.

"What do you mean he put Lincoln in the hospital?" Wade asked his informant back in New York. He'd made sure this guy kept an eye on Spider Man for him while he was . . . gone. 

(You mean after you ruthlessly shattered a teenager's heart, burnt the pieces and spat on the ashes on your way out of town?) the yellow box asked.

{Oh, shut up} he thought.

[I'm with dumbass on this one] the white box said. [I actually liked Peter. For once, we all agreed on something.]

(You know I hate agreeing with him)

{Will you both just shut up!}

Thankfully, his informant hasn't noticed his inner monologue. Most of the others around him had, though. Especially when he, unknowingly, had turned down a chance at free chimichangas. Things had only gotten worse from there. He'd never actually been depressed, but, now that he was, everyone was waiting for the crazy to come back because, apparently, a relatively serious Deadpool in a depressive state was worse than a regular crazy one.

"Yeah," the informant whispered, though why, Deadpool didn't know. "Spidey's been on a fuckin' rampage these last few days, man. I mean insane. He punched Doc Oc so hard in the face he broke his goddamn JAW! That was at the beginning of the fight, too. Even Jameson hasn't said shit about him this time. It's nuts man!"

What the fuck were the Avengers doing? He'd left so that Pete could go back to his regular state of hero, not head further into insanity like him.

(Did it never occur to you that he was already in a downward spiral, douchebag?)

No, it hadn't. Wade was just being Wade, and loving every second with Peter as if he knew it was going to end as badly as it had.

"Not to mention he went back to black," the lackey continued on.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah man, he's wearing that black suit again, and we all know how that ended last time."

No, no one but Wade and Peter knew how it ended. Peter had been very private about the whole symbiote thing. Even Wade had been sobered up by the idea.

He'd originally thought it was a symbiote that borrowed his body and, as a payment, gave him a power boost when he was fighting. He was wrong, though, the symbiote had actually turned out to be a parasite that fed off his negative emotions.

~Like the negative emotions you caused~ a black box pointed out. ~Seeping out and turning him violent. He was probably drawn in by everything you left behind.~ 

[(Oh shut up!)]

It didn't matter. Wade had to go back to New York, before the symbiote wound up getting Peter put in prison.

 

"For once, Dead, we're glad to see you," Stark said, shaking his head. "Something's up with Spidey."

He could have come right out and told them everything, but he didn't, because he had a reputation to uphold as the crazy, insensitive asshole. "You mean our favorite neighborhood Spider-Man isn't being all that friendly?"

"He's being controlled by something," Black Widow pointed out. "I don't like it." Of corse she didn't. No one liked anyone messing with their little mascot.

Hawkeye, who was probably having flashbacks of what will forever be considered the Loki-Incident, frowned at the idea as well. He'd never been a fan of mind control, even before Loki had mind-raped him. Now it was just a little more personal.

"Spider-Man talked to you a bit," Steve pointed out. "He ever say anything?"

Now he ally should have told them everything. It's what Peter would have wanted him to do.

~But you're not doing that anymore, are you?~ the black boxed asked. ~You stopped doing the bad guy thing for him, but you're not with him any more, are you?~ . 

Never before had Wade wanted to be able to punch his boxes.

 

Peter was waiting for them at the warehouse he and Wade used to practice in when they were bored. He wasn't wearing the suit, but Wade knew it could be called up at any moment.

"'Took you long enough,'" the symbiote complained in Peter's voice. "'I mean, I've been here for DAYS waiting. You're really slow, you know that?'"

"If you wanted to see us, you could have come to us," Black Widow pointed out.

"'Oh, I wasn't talking to YOU Nat,'" it purred, and Wade saw her flinch at hear in Peter's nickname for her. "'Though I'm sure pretty little Peter will feel a bit worse after seeing you, but no. I was waiting for him.'" With that, he looked directly at Wade.

"Me," he asked, "I'm flattered, really!"

The thing, laughed, and it was nothing like Peter's laugh, which Wade thought was beautiful. No this was disgusting and strange. "'You should be. After all, I owe all of this to you!'" 

Wade stiffened at that,and he didn't need to look behind him to see the others did too.

"What do you mean?" Stark asked.

Peter's face, with a confused expression that looked nothing like Peter when he was confused, frowned. "'None of you know?'" he asked. He stopped, as if distracted, before laughing hysterically. "'Oh, this is rich! Just perfect!'" He looked straight at Wade and, even knowing it wasn't really him, Wade couldn't help but realized that he had missed Peter's eyes while he'd been gone. Hell, he'd missed everything. "'All that time, and neither of you said a damn thing to anyone!'"

"Wilson." Clint gritted through his teeth. "What is it talking about."

Before Wade could come up with a completely untrue, outrageous lie, the symbiote answered for him. "'He fucked him,'" it laughed. "'He took precious Petey for all he was worth and then ran off to the corners of the earth!'" The thing leaning over now, gasping for breath. "'The best part? You're responsible for everything! You gave me the opening I needed to get in.'" He looked at Wade with dead eyes that Wade had hoped he would never see on Peter. "'And you did it so spectacularly too! I mean, I've pulled some shit with this kid, even showed up to him as his dead grandfather and blamed him for his death, but I've never done half as much damage as you did! Three little words, and you broke him more than I ever have!'"

Wade saw red. This thing had no goddamn idea what he'd been going through after leaving Peter, how much it had hurt, and it was mocking both their pain? No, fuck that shit.

 

Peter wasn't sure where he was, and he was okay with that. He'd gone through the first three stages of a break up. The denial, the desperation, and the anger. He hadn't expected Venom to show up during the fourth stage - self disgust. Had it been any other day, he would have been fine with taking the little shit down. It wasn't like he was going to show up wearing Uncle Ben's face again. It knew what happened when it pulled shit like that, but it hadn't. It just whispered different Wade quotes in his ear. Sometimes loving words, things he had said when they were curled up next to each other after slow, kind sex as opposed to their hard and fast usual. Those were quickly followed by the same three words. "It's not real."

Eventually, he wound up here, wherever 'here' was, but he wasn't complaining. He was numb here. It never hurt. It wasn't like that when he was controlled last time, and he was alright with that.

Until he was pulled out of the darkness by familiar hands. Familiar hands he had felt all over him at one point and was sure he would never feel again.

 

The Avengers hadn't even needed to be there for that fight, brutal as it was. Deadpool had been careful not to hurt Peter, but, when he finally ripped the symbiote off -- damn. None of them had ever seen anyone beat a pile of goo that badly. Hell, none of them had seen ANYTHING get beaten that badly.

They shouldn't have been surprised when he'd carried Peter off without a word. Normally, they would have followed, but they knew better. Those two had some shit to work out, and they were not going to be nessisary if Deadpool decided to be an idiot and leave again.

Which was, probably, not going to happen.

 

Wade wasn't sure whether he was mad at himself or Peter for this entire incident as he laid him down on the bed and fought off thoughts of what else had been done on that bed.

"I thought you left," Peter said, his voice hoarse, but Wade still sagged in relief as it was HIS PETER'S voice. 

~Not YOUR Peter~ the black box reminded him. ~You gave him up. You abandoned him to that THING after leaving seeds of hate and violence inside him. This is all your fault because you-~ 

Peter grabbed Wade's face and yanked the mask off, cutting the box off. "If he bothers you so much," Peter said, his voice hard. "Then stop listening to him."

Wade frowned. "It's not that easy with him."

Peter frowned as well, but for a whole different reason. "He's why you left, isn't he?"

Wade tried to laughed it off, "Him, please! There was nothing to-"

"Don't lie to me again Wade," Peter warned him, and Wade could never remember hearing him sound so strong. "I was pissed when I saw you last time, but I've actually had a few days to think about it-" Wade visibly flinched this time, "- and I'm calling bullshit."

[I swear on all the chimichangas and tacos in the world] the white box warned [If you screw this up again, I will team up with the other idiot and throttle you in your sleep.]

(Can we even do that?) the yellow box asked.

[We can try.] it answered, almost growling.

And Wade smiled and leaned in to kiss Peter, who, at this point, was almost used to Wade just silently deciding things with his boxes and forgetting that Peter couldn't hear them, but that was alright. It was part of what he loved about him.


End file.
